


The Real Thing

by Vixen_Argentum



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard shows Tali that she doesn't need to take off her exosuit to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Kink Meme VI
> 
> Prompt: fShep/Tali, dryhumping
> 
> Shepard wants to show Tali that she doesn't have to take her suit off to have a good time.
> 
> Warnings: F/F, lemon-lime-ish material (authoress is not sure what dry sex counts as). Don't like either of these things...then don't read.
> 
> I'm still bitter that there was no romance option for Tali and fShep. I mean just look at the chemistry in the "linking suits" conversation. Damn you, Bioware! *shakes fist at sky*
> 
> Enjoy!

Tali sighed.

"Shepard, I know you say that you are fine with it, but I can't help feeling a little guilty."

Shepard leaned against the wall of the engine room, watching the quarian work. Gabby and Ken were out to lunch. Her eyes swept over Tali's body, savoring the smooth curves of her thighs, her hips, her waist. She could stand like this for hours on end, teasing herself with the spectacular view, but not allowing herself to touch.

"Tali, it's fine. You can come out of the suit every once and a while, so long as you take the supplements that Mordin gives you. But, I don't want you to be sick all the time on my behalf." She smiled. "I can't let Ken and Gabby do all the engine work."

Tali turned around, her hands on her hips. "Well, what if I'm the one who would like to be out of the suit with you, Shepard."

Shepard stood up and walked over to her. Tali was always adorable when she was annoyed, the way she stood up straighter, her chin raised, the huffing sound that came from her helmet. Shepard knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help it. She stifled a laugh, stroking the side of her helmet.

"Well, you know, you don't have to take your suit off to enjoy yourself." Shepard caressed the sides of her waist.

"I know, but the nerve stim programs get really old Shepard. There's only so many ways that it can buzz, and there are only so many places where you can make me orgasm in public."

"Hey now, it was fun to watch you try to walk through the Presidium and to sit through my meeting with the council." Shepard grinned.

"Oh, I wish I had an equivalent for you, you little bosh'tet!" She leaned on her consul. "I still haven't paid you back for that." She laughed softly, before letting it drop into silence.

Tali shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Really Shepard, I just want to feel you, to get turned on by you and not by some set of wires in my suit. If that's what I wanted, I'm sure I could find a remote control and plenty of vids to watch instead. "

She ran a hand up Shepard's body, reaching for her face. "I want it to be you. I want the real thing."

Shepard caught her hand and held it. "This really bothers you, doesn't it?"

Shepard frowned. This wasn't something that she had anticipated at all. Quarians were used to living in suits, and she was sure that quarians didn't often remove their suits to be with each other. In fact, she was a little jealous that she didn't have a neural stimulator program to keep her entertained during the day.

The whole situation puzzled her, but she had an idea.

"So it's me you want to be with…" She turned Tali around to face away from her, her hands tracing her neck, her shoulders, the sides of her back.

Shepard pressed into Tali, grabbing her hips and pulling them against her, hard. She slid a hand forward, down, gliding into the space between her legs. She rubbed her hand across the thin seam that ran along the crotch of her exosuit, from front to back. She could just barely lay her finger so that it divided her, shifting the more sensitive areas into contact. Shepard moved her finger side to side, opening her wider bit by bit. Tali sucked in her breath, her mind hazing over at Shepard's touch.

"You can feel that, cant you?" Shepard whispered into her ear. She rubbed faster, in a circle, this time pulling back, her touch lighter, teasing.

Tali tried to move forward, to grind herself harder on Shepard's finger, but Shepard's other hand gripped her hard, keeping her firmly in place. She moaned in frustration as Shepard barely touched her tip. She felt it pulse, wanting.

"Shepard," she said dryly. "Stop with the games."

"But the games are just beginning." Shepard moved both of her hands to Tali's breasts and squeezed them, the quarian arching her back at the sensation. "I knew that you could feel something through that suit," she whispered.

"Shepard." Her voice was breathy.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping my clothes on too," said Shepard, playfully. "Let's keep this fair."

Shepard put a foot up on the low railing beneath the engineering consul, her thigh between Tali's legs. She pulled Tali down on top of it, and rocked her hips slowly forward and backward, the friction between them releasing a small noise from deep in Tali's throat. Tali rubbed against her leg, grinding harder and harder. She squeezed her legs together, increasing the pressure of Shepard's thigh against her. She could feel the muscles deep within her tighten of their own accord, clenching and unclenching, the heat of the blood pooling in her. Now she slid herself back and forth over Shepard's leg rather than rubbing; she was dripping wet, the inside of her suit slick, plastered against her.

Gently, Shepard pulled one of Tali's legs back and straddled her, pressing herself against the soft space where her ass joined her thigh. She grabbed Tali's hands and gripped them on the back of the consul, spreading her own fingers between them. She clutched the ledge tighter, using the leverage to increase her pace. A groan escaped Shepard's throat as she thrust faster and faster, pulling herself down harder against Tali. She released one of her hands and grabbed a handful of Tali's ass, fondling her, softly running her fingertips over the hidden sensitive skin.

Tali cried out, her voice ragged. "Shepard, I'm not sure I can take too much more of this," the words fitting jaggedly between each breath of air.

"Just let yourself go."

Shepard kissed her shoulders, grabbing the suit in her teeth and letting it snap back down as she released it. Tali jumped in surprise, clamping her thighs harder around Shepard. Shepard kissed her again, now running both of her hands up Tali's front while the quarian held on to the ledge for dear life. She swept her hands up, kneading Tali as the quarian just rode her harder and harder.

Suddenly with a yell, Tali's body went tight and she slumped forward, panting. Shepard untwined herself from Tali's legs, stepping backwards to lean against the wall once more.

"Keelah, that was incredible," Tali breathes.

Shepard smirked. "I want to see one of your stim programs do  _that_." She ran a hand through her hair. "Was that enough of 'me' for you?"

Tali rested against her consul, panting. Her muscles quivered from straining so hard. "I'll take that over a stim program any day."

Something dawns on Tali. "Shepard, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't get a chance to…let go."

Shepard crossed her arms. "Well, yes, but that wasn't the reason why I did it. It was for you."

Tali shook her head. She stood up and padded slowly towards Shepard. "You are forgetting that it's a quarian's nature to put others first."

"Is that right?" purred Shepard.

"Oh don't give me that," said Tali.

She pressed Shepard against the wall, shoving her leg between Shepard's thighs. The commander's body felt so warm against her suit. She began to move her hips in slow circles, then figure eights, keeping herself flush against her lover. Shepard moaned, melting under the attention, Tali pinning her down harder.

"Now," said Tali. "I think this is an acceptable payback."


End file.
